Can't Stop
by Tafis
Summary: Semua itu hanya terjadi dalam imajinasinya saja. Sakura yakin itu. Tapi bagaimana jika hal tak terduga itu terjadi?


_**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's, th**__**is plot is mine.**_

_**Sakura H. x Sasuke U.**_

_**TYPO(s), DLDR.**_

_**Happy Reading :)**_

_THANKS GOD, IT'S FRIDAY_. Sakura merebahkan badannya di kasur empuk kesayangannya. Dia benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Bagaimana tidak. Hari ini hari Jumat. Dan itu berarti akhir pekan sudah di depan mata. Bahkan ia bergegas pulang ke rumahnya setelah berlatih cheerleader bersama anggota cheerleader Konoha Senior High School.

Ya. Minggu ini benar-benar minggu yang melelahkan baginya. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah anggota cheerleader diharuskan berlatih setiap hari. Berterima kasihlah kepada Uzumaki Naruto anggota klub basket KSHS yang meminta anggota cheerleader menemani klub basket berlatih untuk mempersiapkan perlombaan basket tingkat nasional. Padahal semua tahu itu hanyalah alibi Naruto untuk bisa mendapat dukungan ari Hyuga Hinata kekasihnya yang juga anggota cheerleader.

Tapi dari pihak cheerleader atau pun klub basket tak ada yang keberatan dengan ide dari Naruto. Dan sepertinya menjadi simbiosi mutualisme di antara kedua belah pihak. Mengapa demikian? Sakura masih mengingat bagaimana teman-temannya yang lain bersama pasangan mereka. Sai dengan Ino. Neji dengan Tenten. Shikamaru dan Temari. Suigetsu dan Karin. Garaa dan Matsuri.

Ah. Melihat kemesraan mereka setiap sore selama seminggu ini membuat Sakura iri. Bagaiman tidak. Kekasih sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke, hanya bersikap biasa bahkan kelewat biasa pada Sakura. Ya. Mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin Tuan tampan ini memang tipikal yang seperti itu.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sakura menyerah. Karena bagaimana pun khayalan tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang bersikap romantis hanya dalam imajinasi Sakura saja. Karena lelaki yang bahkan irit bicara itu cenderung membuktikan dengan tindakan dari pada berlaku romantis melankolis seperti layaknya pria lain.

Sakura hanya menghela napas lelah. Memikirkan hal ini tak akan pernah ada ujungnya. Dia pun membuka smartphonenya berharap ada pesan dari sang kekasih. Namun nihil, sepertinya tak ada pesan yang di harapkannya.

Sakura memutar-mutar jarinya secara acak di layar smartphonenya. Hingga tanpa sadar tombol aplikasi _radio _yang ia sentuh. Tanpa komando darinya kepala sakura bergerak naik turun mengikuti irama lagu _Can't Stop* _yang sedang berputar di radio.

_Just once in a day, I remember you, miss you_  
_Just once in a day, I try to forget_  
_This can't be right, this can't be right_  
_If this isn't right, then what am I supposed to do?_

_With your one word, I laugh_  
_I live day by day, like a mirror_

_My day is yours_

_Can't stop me now Can't stop me now_  
_I still smell your scent of spring_

_Can't stop me now Can't stop me now_  
_I can't stop, I can't stop loving you_

_You come to me in the fluttering wind_  
_You come to me in the blinding sunshine_

_I can't stop, I can't stop loving you_

_If you take a step back, will I let you, miss you_  
_Take a step back, I will wait_  
_This can't be right, this can't be right_  
_If this isn't right, then what am I supposed to do?_

_With your one word, I laugh_  
_I live day by day, like a mirror_  
_My day is yours_

_Can't stop me now Can't stop me now_  
_I still smell your scent of spring_  
_Can't stop me now Can't stop me now_  
_I can't stop, I can't stop loving you_

_Distraught, gone crazy_  
_If I endlessly call out_  
_Will you take a last glance?_

_Can't stop me now Can't stop me now_  
_I still smell your scent of spring_  
_Can't stop me now Can't stop me now_  
_I can't stop, I can't stop loving you_

_You come to me in the fluttering wind_  
_You come to me in the blinding sunshine_  
_I can't stop, I can't stop loving you_

Bahkan ketika lagu selesai dan digantikan dengan iklan, Sakura masih bersenandung kecil. Sempat terbesit dipikirannya sang kekasih yang menyanyikan lagu ini padanya. Tidak. Sakura menggeleng. Tak mungkin Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu.

"_Baiklah tadi adalah lagu Can't Stop milik CNBlue..."_

Tak lama terdengar suara sang pembawa acara di radio. Sakura masih mendengarkan radio itu. Dia hanya membiarkan radio itu bersuara sementara dirinya merebahkan tubuh sembari memajamkan matanya menikmati relaksasinya.

"_Bagaimana pendengar? Menurutku suaranya benar-benar mirip seperti Yong Hwa.."_

Apa ini? _Suaranya? _ Ah. Iya, Sakura ingat. Ini adalah jadwal karaoke live di radio. Jadi siapa saja yang ingin berkaraoke dan disiarkan di radio, tinggal menelpon saja. Dan setali tiga uang dengan sang pembawa acara, Sakura setuju penyanyi yang tadi benar-benar memiliki suara semerdu Yong Hwa.

"_Baiklah terimakasih Tomato-san..."_

Tomato-san? Mendengar nama itu Sakura seperti mengingat seseorang. Kemudian semua atensinya tertarik pada suara radio itu lagi.

"_Terimakasih atas suaramu yang merdu. Semoga Cherry-chan mendengar suaramu..."_

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa wajahnya terasa menghangat. Tomato-san? Apa itu Sasuke? Dan Cherry-chan yang dimaksud dirinya. Sakura menggeleng. Tidak mungkin.

Suara pesan masuk. Membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya ketika melihat pengirim pesan tersebut. Dari Sasuke. Sakura membuka pesan itu. Dan ternyata itu adalah pesan suara. Sakura berdebar membuka pesan suara itu. Dan kemudian napasnya tercekat ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

_Can't stop me now Can't stop me now_  
_I still smell your scent of spring_  
_Can't stop me now Can't stop me now_  
_I can't stop, I can't stop loving you_

Tak lama seseorang menghubunginya, tanpa melihat Caller ID, Sakura tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

**"Keluarlah**"

Tanpa membuang waktu Sakura bergegas keluar menuju balkon kamarnya. Kemudian dia mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya memegangi ponselnya di telinganya sembari tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Dan hilang sudah kegundahan hati seoarang Haruno Sakura ketika melihat sang pangeran esnya

_Terkadang sesuatu yang kau pikir tak mungkin terjadi, pada akhirnya akan terjadi._

_Dan terjadi dengan ara yang tidak pernah di duga._

**FIN**

_***) CNBlue**_

**Hai minna-san. Maaf dengan tulisan kali ini yang sepertinya masih jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**Mind to review? :)**


End file.
